Kiara's Forbidden Love
by Guinevere137
Summary: Kiara, an assassin trained her entire life to kill Rangers, finds love in an unexpected place while on the biggest mission of her life.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Dart and Rope.

Moonlight, soft whispering of wind, stars burning so bright.

Silence, nothing, absolutely nothing.

A young Ranger traveling through the night. His horse too tired too do his job. An awfully perfect combination.

Rangers- especially the young ones- were incredibly arrogant. They thought they were invincible. And to an average killer, they were. Raising the dart to her lips, the woman blew ever so lightly… and sent the Ranger tumbling from his saddle. Good. He was out. Now, time to get to work…

~(RA)~

She tied him up. He wasn't the one she wanted. She wanted his former mentor, the leader of the Corps, Gilan*. Get him, kill him, and gain control of the Rangers before anyone knew he was gone. Those were her orders. She just needed a little information first…

Her hands moved in deft, expert movements. She'd done this hundreds of times. Of course, all the other times, the Rangers had all been dead. This one was just unconscious. He'd wake up in a few hours time. Thinking about this, the assassin stuffed a rolled up cloth into the boy's mouth. Tying it up in the back, she glanced around. Working in the middle of the night was normal; she did that all the time. Out in the open, however, was not "just another day at the office," even for her.

Normally, she'd kill them in their own homes, then tie them up, and cut them up along where the rope was. Then she'd put the pieces in sacks and carry them out into the woods, would she would bury those assholes. She never cut the rope, however. She only had one, and she needed the son of a bitch. The rope really was just for measuring out where to cut them for easy transport, but it made her job easier.

Sadly, she and her mother needed this one. They needed him for information and so she couldn't cut him up. She could only tie him up. Thank God he had a horse. The damn creature would carry him for her.

She threw the asshole up onto the back of the horse. Then, she hopped up onto the horse's saddle. She was thrown off seconds later.

The girl was sent _flying. _She landed on her side, a sharp rock gouging into the leather bodice and through her skin. The cut grew as she rolled, her arm getting pretty beat up with it. Finally, she landed on her back, breathing hard. Thank God for her mother's training. Damn her for her own arrogance and stupidity. Damn, damn, damn. This is what she got for making a rookie mistake. Pain, tons of pain. Oh damn…just great…

The woman stood, holding her right side with her left arm. "Ow…" she hissed. "Bloody hell…" stumbling over to the Ranger horse, she pulled a small knife form her belt and held it to its neck. "

"Listen you son of a bitch, throw me off again and I'll kill you and your Ranger, ya hear me, beast? Both of ya," She warned the horse, making her intentions well known. Everyone that was smart knew Ranger horses were brighter than most beats. She knew he'd understand.

And he did. He nickered nervously in response, prancing nervously in place. "Good," she said and sheathed the knife.

~(RA)~

Fire.

Sparks.

The glow of the fire blinded the Ranger as he came too. Of course, he didn't have much time to get a look at his surroundings, as an instant later a blindfold covered his face.

"Give me the information I want, or I'll kill you, understand?" A voice hissed in his ear. He could hear the pain in _her_ voice. It was female.

"You're in pain," he said.

"And you're in a shittier situation than I am. Start talking." He felt a knife touch his throat.

"I'm trained in first aid. I can help."

Silence. That was all that answered his offer. Then, there was a sigh, and the woman pulled off his blindfold.

And there, surrounded by the flames light in the background, was the most beautiful creature Daniel had ever seen.

**A/N: So, what do you think? (Review wink wink*) My partner-in-crime will be writing the next installment, so hopefully, **_**hopefully**_**, she'll have it done and sent over to me this weekend so I can give you guys a better start than what (if you read the original) we had last time. Remember, guys, still on chapter 3? I know, I know I'm awful. Hopefully- no promises- I can post one every weekend. Or at least every other weekend. Like I said, no promises. Remember, reviews make my- and my partner's- day! **


	2. I Hate You So Much

How could someone so beautiful exist? How could someone like that wield a knife? How did I even get in this situation in the first place?

"Well are you going to talk? Or would you rather end up with a knife in your throat?" the girl said.

Her hair shone in the night sky. The moon's light was reflected from the knife still _very_

close to my neck. "What?" I said as soon as I realized I was staring

.

"You heard me! Spill everything you know about Gilan," she said through gritted teeth.

I was unsure what to say. "I'm Daniel."

The woman tightened her grip on the knife and grunted angrily. She threw the knife into the nearest tree and it got stuck in the bark with a soft thud. She walked to where it was in the tree and yanked it out. She almost tumbled back and grabbed her side in pain. She stared back at me her eyes thin slits.

"I don't care about your life story. Gilan. Talk about him. This is your last chance _Daniel_," she paused and spat at the sound of my name. "…To talk unless you want to leave this place in pieces."

"You're hurt badly. At least let me help you," I said

.

She just stared at me with a blank expression. She walked over exasperated and sat next to me. _Why would she be so resistant of any help? It's not like I hurt her in any way. _

"I can't help you if my hands are tied up," I said. She clasped the knife in her hand, dig it under the rope binding my hands, and cut it scratching me a bit in the process. "Can I get your name?"

She was silent for a while. "Kiara," she muttered under her breath.

"I like that name. It's pretty," I said. Kiara clenched her fist around the knife again.

"Sorry. Now, how were you hurt?"

"You're good for nothing horse,"

"Well, it doesn't look that bad. Maybe some stitches here and there but-"

"Stitches?" she cut me off. "I only came here to get some information. And now all this.

Bloody Hell…"

"It could be worse,"

"You have no idea what I'm going through. It really couldn't be worse."

"Well, maybe if you told me, I could-"

She cut me off again. "Like I would even bother telling the likes of you anything about myself! After you give me what I need, you're going to die anyway," she paused. "Painfully!"

"Was it a fight?"

Kiara just sat there not even facing me.

"Did Gilan do something to you?"

"No comment," Kiara said through gritted teeth.

"Gilan did something to your family?"

"No,"

"Do you even have a family?"

The girl stood and broke into tears. "It's you! You and all of the Rangers in this bloody world! If it weren't for you, my father would still be alive. I would have a normal life with my sister and mother. Then I wouldn't have to search for every Ranger trying to find a single piece of information. So yes, I do have a family. It was not a fight. And yes, Gilan did do something to my family and me. There you go Daniel! Happy now?" Her cheeks were damp with tears and her eyes were puffy. She was breathing heavily.

"Well yes, I am. Now I know it really could be worse," I said slowly.

"I will give you 20 seconds to carefully explain to me, how this could be worse,"

"Well, I may never have met you,"

Kiara dropped her knife to the cold forest floor and stared at me her mouth agape. She fell onto the floor next to me and we sat side by side. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you so much."


	3. Breakfast, Rangers, and Rainbows

Chapter 2: Breakfast, Rangers and Rainbows

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I'm a tad late. We had two major projects for school in one week, not to mention a birthday party for my friend, the Renaissance Fair, etc. However, technically I'm still on schedule, as I did say every one to two weeks. So there. **

**If you're wondering why the writing style changed last chapter, it's because that was written by my partner-in-crime, who, from this moment on, shall forever be known as Kitty. We will be switching off every other chapter. I'll nag her and see if she'll introduce herself in the next chapter in an Author's Note. ;) **

**So, without further ado; Breakfast, Rangers, and Rainbows! **

**Enjoy, loves! **

**P.S. monquiebowman, I have a surprise for you! I hope you like what I did for Danny; I gave just a tiny tweak that I hope will satisfy both of us! **

One. Two. Three. Bang, bang, bang. One after another after another. Each knife was thrown hilt over blade in rapid succession. Her vision was blurry around the edges, and yet she continued to hit her mark. Every time. It was what she was trained to do.

_In the background, somewhere to her right, Kiara could hear her mother's angry voice, as she demanded a faster pace, a better reaction time. She could hear her sister, Adeline, in the background as well, complaining about how this training was ruining her new dress. Typical. Just typical. _

_And, somewhere in the corner of her sight, Kiara could see her younger bother, shooting arrows like a professional. He was amazing. Kiara couldn't be prouder of him. _

_She stopped to watch him. He was genius, absolutely brilliant with a bow. It's a shame he could never train as a Ranger. He would be wonderful. So wonderful. _

_Her mother grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and face her. The crazy woman was livid, the vain in her temple pulsing as it always did. She was screaming at Kiara, probably telling her to get back to work, but Kiara couldn't hear her._

_Suddenly, her mother took her by both shoulders and began to shake her. "Kiara, Kiara," she yelled. "C'mon, Sweetheart, wake up, love." _

_Wake up? Sweetheart? Love? What? _

Kiara woke up with the sun in her eyes. Daniel was shaking her gently, trying to wake her up. Somewhere off to the left, she could smell coffee brewing. She had never had coffee; her mother forbade it. But the smell made her mouth water.

"Hey, welcome to the physical world," Daniel smiled. She sat up.

"The what?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Uh…er…nothing," Daniel muttered, dropping his gaze. His smile was gone now. "Inside joke."

"Okay?" Kiara said slowly. Was he always this odd? She decided to change the subject.

"So…I'm going to make breakfast for myself, I don't know what the hell you're going to do," she said, trying to get her former authority back.

"Me? I…uh…well… you see…there's not much good game in these woods-I checked last night- so I figured I'd head into the town near by and get breakfast at the inn. Then I figured-"

"Oh no you don't! You're still my prisoner, boy, and _I _make the rules around here. You're not going anywhere," Kiara yelled.

"Wow, so let me get this straight," Daniel, yelled; his entire demeanor changing, "You knock me out with a dart, try to steal my horse, get wounded in the process, then demand information I don't have about my former mentor! Then, after I save your life, and stay with you even though I- trust me when I say this- had the _perfect_ chance to escape last night, you treat me still claim I'm your prisoner? I saved your life! Your may not realize this, girly, but that wound would've killed you within hours had I not stitched it up! And this the thanks I get? Bullshit!" He was breathing hard now, his normally white, white skin bright pink as blood rushed to his head.

"Wow…I…I…" Kiara was dumbstruck, she had no idea he felt that way. Then again, she could understand why he did. After all, it was pretty rude of her to treat him that way.

The she realized something; she was indebted to Daniel. And there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Except pay him back, of course. The question was, how much was her life worth to her? How long would this last?

The young man sighed, and then went to work, shuffling around the camp sight. "Coffee?" He asked.

"I've never had coffee," Kiara admitted. "My mother forbade that sort of thing, Rangers drink coffee, and so we can't."

"Well, you're mother was full of it. Coffee is bloody amazing, and that's that." With that, the Ranger poured the dark liquid into two tin cups he'd retrieved from his saddlebags. Sitting back on his haunches, he took a long sip from one and the other to her. He never took his eyes off her. It was like he was daring her to try it.

So she did. She took the tin cup from him with both hands and blew on it gently. Then, cautiously, she raised it to her lips and took a sip.

It was incredibly bitter. At first, she couldn't stand it, but as she took one sip after another, she found more and more addicting. It was certainly an acquired taste, one that didn't take long to acquire.

"Good, huh? True Arridian coffee, a gift from my foster father*. He gave me a bag of it for graduation. Normally, it's wicked expensive, but Will has some connections. He said to only use it on special occasions, but…I figured you might want something a bit better than the average Ranger-standard brand. As it turns out, you've never had coffee. So, I suppose your first cup is kind of a special occasion, though it may not be the kind he meant. So, here's to your first cup!" He grinned, is demeanor changing once again. He held his mug high above his head, and waited for her to do the same. She complied, and he smiled even more, taking a sip of the coffee.

"So, because I'm your quote on quote 'prisoner', and because there's just about zero game for a one hundred mile radius, why don't we head on down the road to the inn for breakfast?" Danny asked, putting his now empty cup away.

Kiara laughed. "Okay, Ranger, I guess. But, wait, how do you know there's not any game for a _one hundred mile radius?_"

Daniel shrugged evenly. "Because, love, I checked. It's not all that hard. Like I said, I had the perfect chance to escape last night. It was then. I could've just kept running, but I didn't for a few reasons. To start, you were wounded and I couldn't leave you. Second, you had my stuff. I kind of like my stuff."

"You ran one hundred miles all the way around the camp and back?!" Kiara, once again, was dumbstruck. "You must be crazy!"

Danny tried to laugh it off coolly, but Kiara could tell that was a sensitive subject, so she dropped it.

They packed up in silence, then Daniel mounted his horse, whom he'd told her was named Brier, and she got up in the saddle behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and she felt him stiffen. 

"Sorry," she murmured. He didn't reply, and he didn't make let go.

About an hour later, they were entering town when they heard a male voice call out, "Danny?"

Daniel turned Brier around in the direction it came from. There standing with a long bow in one hand and an empty coffee mug in the other, was a young platinum blonde Ranger. He was just standing there, on the side of the road, like a normal person. He looked really familiar for some reason….

"Oliver?" Daniel asked. He hopped down from his horse, and Kiara quickly followed suit. "Oh. My. God. Is this your station?" Daniel asked, gaping at the boy, who was obviously some boyhood companion.

"Aye, aye, Captain, that it is," the boy said, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Wow! This is great! I didn't think I'd see you until next year's Gathering!" The two embraced quickly, then pulled apart, laughing.

"Uh, who's this?" Kiara asked when she finally found her voice.

"Yeah…. Dan-ny why don't you introduce me to your…lovely companion," Oliver stood back a bit, leaning to get a better look at her. He stared at her up and down, before giving her a charming smile.

"Watch it Ollie," Danny said, leaning real close to his friend. "I've got dibs."

"Hey! Whoa! Nobody's got 'dibs' on anyone!" Kiara yelled, disgusted.

"Hey, relax Sweetheart, I was only joking," Danny laughed. "Kiara, this is my best friend and fellow Ranger, Oliver Chapman. Ollie, this is Kiara, my quote on quote 'captor'." He laughed at this, but Ollie looked confused, if not a bit concerned.

"Captor?" he asked.

"Long story," Kiara muttered hurriedly. Oliver shrugged it away and took her hand.

"Charmed," He said, kissing the back of her hand. He stared at her with those pretty blue eyes and she blushed.

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't you come to the inn with us? We're heading over there for breakfast," Daniel offered.

"Lovely!" Ollie cried, clapping his hands together. "What a fantastic idea! I can show you all the lovely little stores afterwards! If you're up to it, that is," He added, looking at Kiara significantly. She nodded.

"Splendid! It's settled then, breakfast, then window shopping." Oliver nodded and took off, leading the way.

They arrived at the inn to find it to be a very crowded place, with several costumers talking, laughing, and even drinking. And so early in the morning too…

Oliver led them to a small corner table in the back, where he then proceeded to call over the closest waitress. He winked at the girl and produced a flower from somewhere under his cloak. Kiara couldn't help but think of how big a flirt he was.

"Uh…let's see here…" He murmured as he eyed the breakfast menu. "I think….eggs and bacon for us and a fruit salad for the little lady," He handed the menu back to the woman and waved away. "And don't forget the coffee, doll face," He called after her.

"That was a little rude, don't you think?" Kiara asked.

Oliver waved the question away, " Lovely, in all honesty, I've been in the woods a long time and I don't really care."

Their food arrived not long after and they ate in relative silence. Well, Kiara did, anyway. The boys laughed and talked for the entire time, exchanging stories and reminiscing about apprenticeship. She felt like an outsider, like she wasn't really wanted there. And by the way Daniel treated her when he was around Oliver she figured she probably wasn't.

She was just about the excuse herself when a young woman walked in the door.

The girl commanded attention. She was just below average height, with short-cropped rainbow hair. She had_ rainbow hair._ She wore a tight green jumpsuit, with buttons down the back. Across her back was an instrument case of some sort; making it clear she was a jongleur. Around her waist was a loose belt with a hunting knife on it. She wore black leather knee high boots on her feet. A green-feathered hat was dangling loosely in her left hand.

The girl's eyes swept the room, taking in every dumbstruck person in the room. Then, her dark brown eyes met Danny's.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. Kiara didn't like this at all.

"Danny!" The girl yelled, running over. Daniel jumped up, flew over the table, and ran over to her.

"Alex!" He yelled happily.

"Danny!"

"Alex!"

"Danny!"

"Alex!"

The girl turned to Oliver.

"Oliver!" she shouted.

"Alex!"

Feeling a bit left out, Kiara yelled, "Kiara!" and opened her arms dramatically.

Alex seemed to like this. A lot. "Kiara! I don't know you, but you hang with my bother and his friend! You must be good!" Alex hugged Kiara and laughed.

"Your brother?" Kiara asked, thinking of Oliver. Daniel was a foster child it couldn't be him. And yet, it was.

"Yeah, Danny," the girls chirped happily.

"Of course your brother's Daniel," Kiara muttered through gritted teeth. She didn't know why, but she felt kind of hurt that Daniel didn't tell her about his sister.

It was clear Alex felt the same way. "He's my twin." She whispered, looking defeated. Then she turned to address her brother. "You didn't tell your girlfriend about me?" she asked. "I'm hurt, brother, truly."

"She's not my girlfriend, I met her last night- it's a long story," Danny said quickly.

Alex nodded knowingly, "Right…. one night stand. I approve, brother you picked a good one. Even if you weren't completely sober, you picked a good one."

"Wait, what? One night- NO!" Kiara yelled, disgusted. "I was hurt, he helped me! That was it!"

"Alex, you're disgusting! Get your mind out the gutter, will ya?" Daniel laughed.

The entire group laughed, even Kiara as she realized Alex was only kidding.

"Ok, ok, but you guys can't tell me you haven't kissed," The jongleur, said and the two exchanged glances.

"We haven't," Danny said. His ears were turning more and more bright red as the minutes passed.

"No," Alex gaped. "Danny how could you? Look at her! She's stunning!"

"Uh…thanks…." Kiara muttered shyly.

"Why you're very welcome, Love," Alex said, turning to her briefly.

"Danny! Seriously! Seriously. That's it, you've let one too many girls get away." Alex pushed passed the two Rangers, but stood up on the nearest table. She completely ignored the fact that it was occupied.

"HEY!" Alex yelled, silencing the entire room.

Somewhere at the other side of the room a man yelled, "Hey what?" Alex chuckled at that.

She pointed at the man and said with a smile, "I like you."

"Anyway," Alex said, she moved out of the way and pulled both Kiara and Danny up on the table with her. "These two are made for each other, they just don't know it yet. I can tell, however, and I need you to help me get them together! I need you to help me get them to kiss!"

For some reason, the room erupted in cheers. Alex clearly had a way with crowds. They started to laugh and scream and clap.

"Come on! Kiss!" Alex yelled.

"I guess we have to." Danny whispered in her ear. That simple action made the people even more excited.

Kiara and Danny turned to face one another. Danny took Kiara's hands in his, and looked into her eyes. Kiara never realized how beautiful and dark Danny's eyes were. They were so dark; they could've been a dried blood red. It was beautiful. She leaned close, closing her eyes as she did. Danny did the same, and in seconds their lips were touching.

The crowd erupted into cheers again, and Kiara leaned into the kiss further. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she could feel her tighten his grip around her waist.

When they pulled apart, she could barely hear the crowd's whooping. She simply stared into Danny's eyes.

And in that moment she was content. Finally content.


	4. Wanted

A/N: Hi Lovies, listen I know I'm super late with this. I also know you were all probably expecting Kitty. Sadly, my partner-in-crime has fallen ill with the Sniffles. So, I will be taking over this chapter. I would've gotten started on it earlier, but I didn't know Kitty was sick until I got to class this passed Monday. Also, this week was final testing week, so basically everybody was chaos on legs. I could give you a hundred and one more excuses as to why I didn't work in my free time, (I had tons of it,) but the hard truth is; I am incredibly lazy, I don't like typing, and I spent most of it either on social media or taking stupid quizzes that don't really matter.

**Sorry, Lovies, but it's true. I'll due better next time. (Hopefully.) **

**Well, here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 3: Wanted**

Alex joined the group in their visit around town that afternoon. The morning had consisted mainly of jokes, laughter, more forced kisses, and loud music thanks to the rainbow-haired jongleur. The afternoon was much more…. nerve-wracking.

Kiara was walking next to Danny while Alex strode backwards in front of them and Oliver kept pace with Danny on the other side. Alex was loud and funny and Kiara was kind of starting to warm up to her.

They had just reached the part of town that Oliver said was filled with the good shopping, when Alex's eyes widened and she mutely pulled Kiara by the wrists into a near-by alley. Oliver tilted his head to one side, confused. Danny seemed to understand faster. He quickly followed the girls down the alley.

Kiara tripped as Alex tugged harder on her arm. "C'mon!" Alex's eyes were wide with…was that fear? Kiara wasn't quite sure. "Faster! Quick, hide here!" She tugged Kiara down behind a pile of wooden crates and boxes. The garbage stunk of old tomatoes and dead rats. Kiara gagged.

"What the hell are we doing down here?!" she demanded as the boys caught up. Alex ignored her question.

"Look, I don't know what you're wanted for, and frankly, I don't care. All I know is, I like you a lot. And so does Stupid over here," She jerked a thumb behind her where her twin was kneeling.

"Hey!" Danny protested and Alex shooshed him.

"And he's a Ranger," she muttered to herself. Then she looked up from where she'd been staring at her boots. "Kiara, I just saw a Wanted poster with your picture on it. I'm kind of surprised no one's recognized you yet, but it's only at matter of time before somebody does. People are stupid- trust me, I know- but they're not that stupid."

"So, what's the plan?" Danny asked. Kiara was getting the feeling Alex was normally the leader of this group.

"Ok, here's the plan," Alex drew Oliver's Saxe from his belt, (despite the fact she had a perfectly good one herself) and began to draw in the sand. "We split up; guys with guys, girls with girls That way, if anyone stare at you two," she pointed at the boys here, "They'll be thinking 'Two Rangers! Oh no! Better say away!' because, you know they're stupid. If anybody states at _us_, they'll be looking at me and wondering what the devil is going on with my hair."

The boys were nodding; they thought it was a good idea. Kiara on the other hand… wasn't so thrilled. "But what if guards come? Or someone knows me and alerts them?" She didn't even question why Alex was helping her.

"Ah, good girl!" Alex pointed the knife at her approvingly. "That's when I'll create a distraction, and you'll skip town, where you'll then proceed to our meeting place," she turned to address the guys. "If she turns up without me, assume I had to make the afore mentioned distraction. The guards will probably arrest me for helping a fugitive, or, they may kill me if I run of fight. Obviously, I won't do either of those things. Ollie, I'd like to think you'd use your power as a King's Ranger to rescue me from the dungeons?" she tilted her head to one side questioningly.

Oliver nodded instantly.

"Hold up, what meeting place?" Kiara was still hung up on that. She'd heard the rest of it, and liked the plan a bit more. But still, this whole meeting plan thing was confusing.

The group exchanged glances, and then they turned to her and said in unison, "The Ranger Cabin,"

"Oh," she slumped a bit lower to the ground. It was obvious they were a close-nit bunch, and that all of their past plans had ended at the local Ranger Cabin. _Will I ever fit in completely? After all, they must have so many stories together… I'll never be fully accepted. _She fought the urge to sigh sadly as those thoughts ran through her mind.

She stared at the sand under her feet for a minute, hoping the others wouldn't sense her sadness. They did. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Alex was looking her dead in the eyes. "Hey… buck up alright? You've got to stay positive. Just because you didn't know the meeting place doesn't mean a thing. You're new. You'll get the hang of it. Trust me." The jongleur dropped her hand and rose easily to her feet. "Come, we've got to get you safely out of here."

Alex strode quickly through the market place, Kiara jogging to keep up. "How the hell do you do this?" she asked Alex when they finally stopped.

"Do what?" Kiara's rainbow-haired companion turned to her, looking truly confused.

"This, fast walking thing," Kiara said as she leaned against a wall.

"I don't have a horse. I travel on foot. I have to walk fast. Habit, I s'ppose." Alex shrugged and stood next to Kiara for several moments in silence. Then suddenly, she looked at the assassin. "We have to go back to the inn."

"Why?" Kiara asked.

"My stuff. I need my stuff."

For the first time all afternoon, the assassin noticed Alex wasn't wearing her instrument case over her shoulder. She didn't have her hat either. "Oh," Kiara muttered.

"Yes, yes, 'Oh'," Alex said impatiently. "Let's get going,"

"You eve sure it's still there? I mean, that stuff was worth a pretty penny, if I'm not mistaken…"

"You're not," Alex snapped as they started walking again.

"…Then how do you know someone didn't steal it? People suck like that, you know. And you're not from around here; they most likely figured you couldn't do anything about it. Hell, they've probably already skipped town…" Kiara never got any farther than that.

"NO ONE STOLE MY STUFF! I MADE SURE OF THAT!"

'…How?" Kiara squeaked, startled by the sudden change in attitude. She remembered Danny having a similar episode earlier that morning.

"IT'S BEHIND THE BAR COUNTER! I BRIBED THE INN-KEEPER WHILE YOU WERE SNOGGING MY BROTHER!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! How was I to know? Like you said, I was snogging your brother when you did it!" Kiara took a step back. Alex was naturally loud, but when she was angry, she was ten times as bad as Daniel. It was a bit frightening.

Alex calmed down as suddenly as she'd started. She took a deep breath, then, before all the anger drained, she turned to the crowd that had gathered. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? NOTHIN' BETTER TO DO, EH? HAVEN'T YA EVER SEEN FRIENDS FIGHT BEFORE? GO ON, GET!" She made a shooing motion with her hand, and then took a threatening step forward. Several people hurried away. Others were very offended, and stalked away with their noses in the air.

Alex took another deep breath, closed her eyes, and smoothed her top before reopening her eyes and looking Kiara.

"You're right, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Sorry," She added the last bit on almost like a second thought.

Kiara nodded, "It's fine."

"Really? Ya mean it?" Alex asked. She looked almost desperate.

"Yes, yes of course."

"Yay!" Alex squealed and she took her new friend by the hand and took off toward the inn.

They got Alex's stuff, and took off. Several drunken men whistled and cheered when Alex appeared, and they all booed and jeered as she left. They knew her profession; they wanted a song or two. Preferably two, men liked that liked to look at girls like her as long as they could.

They managed to not have to cause too much of a deal when it came to guards. Once, Alex did have to juggle a couple of tomatoes on one foot at the request of a few, but that was really it. She got good money for the trick, too.

Alex had told Kiara to high tail it while she preformed; but after everything the jongleur had doe for her, Kiara couldn't do it. In stead, she hid in a near-by alley and waited until she was done. She momentarily pissed Alex off afterwards when she revealed herself, but she bought the girl a pastry and all was forgiven.

They arrived safe and sound at Oliver's home at around six in the evening. The sun was heading towards the horizon, and the air was getting chilly. Kiara was tired from all the hurrying after Alex, worrying about guards, and general walking. Alex, of course, wasn't tired _at all. _

She finished her pastry as they mounted the steps, and Alex thanked her for the fifty-millionth time. No one could say she didn't have manners. When it counted anyway.

A horse whinnied as they reached the final step, and Alex and Kiara turned. "Gipsy!" Alex yelled happily and threw herself over the banister to the horse. "Hi girl! I missed you!" She scratched the horse's ears and the beast whinnied again with pleasure.

"Kiara, this is my horse, Gipsy," Alex turned to Kiara, happily showing off the little pony.

"You told me you didn't have a horse."

"There are two reasons for that; one is that I'm a white liar. The other is that- until just now- I didn't have one. I loaned her to Ollie to help him move. I wonder if he'll let me have her back…" She trailed off thoughtfully, muttering to herself all the while.

"I don't know, let's find out," Kiara said and opened the cabin door.

The cabin was of standard design, and according to Danny, it looked just like the one back at Redmount.

"Just in time! Dinner's ready!" Ollie greeted the two girls with a smile and a warm bowl of stew.

"Mmm, that smell good," Kiara could feel her mouth watering as she sat beside Daniel at the table. She realized suddenly she hadn't eaten a proper meal since breakfast all those hours ago. Was it really just a few hours ago? It seemed like centuries.

"Of course it does, Ollie here is one of the Corps' best cooks," Danny said.

"Well…I wouldn't say that…" Oliver said, looking down at his feet.

"Nonsense, don't be modest. You're fantastic. Right, Al?" Daniel turned to Alex, who was staring at the coffee pot sadly.

"Not until he gives me some of that, he isn't. I want some. Please," She pointed at the pot, still staring intently.

"Yes ma'am, coming right up," Oliver joked and grabbed mugs from the cabinet. "You want some, Kira?" He turned to Kiara and held up a mug.

Kiara started. She couldn't remember the last time someone had called her Kira. It hadn't been since… not since…

"Well, yes or no?" Danny was looking at her kindly, that wonderful smile on his face.

"What? Oh, yes, yes. Coffee, please," Kiara dismissed the thought. It had probably just been an accident.

Dinner had been amazing, just as promised. Afterwards, they all went out to the field out behind the house. There, they showed off their individual weapon skills, rode the horses, (Oliver gave Alex her horse back, which just about made that girl's day) and danced. Alex got out her guitar and sang for them while Kiara, Oliver, and Daniel danced in a circle. When the song ended, they let go of each other's hands and fell into the grass. Laughing, Kiara rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. The action made her side hurt, and she let out a hiss in pain. She'd forgotten all about that wound.

Danny sat up, gently; he helped her do the same and lifted her top up and over her head. He didn't even ask. She made a note to yell at him about that later.

"Yikes. That doesn't look so good." Alex sat a few feet behind her brother, leaning on her hands and sitting on her knees. She squinted. "Yep, that's a bad one alright."

"Thank you Mrs. Obvious," Danny muttered as her inspected the stitches.

"What do you think, Ollie, will they hold?"

"I don't see why not. You did a good job," Oliver was standing bent over with his hand behind his back beside Alex.

"That you did," Alex stood. "But…" she walked silently over to the wound and tugged at the finishing knot. Kiara hissed. "…This is loose…" She knelt down, pulled it tight, and stood up. "…There, all better!"

"How did you even see that?" Kiara asked and Alex shrugged.

"Good eyesight."

That night Kiara fell asleep on Daniel's shoulder.

They were sitting in Ollie's living room, and the fire was warm and relaxing. She felt his arm wrap tightly around her and she thought of something. Something really strange.

_Here I am, Wanted for killing Rangers. I've been trained all my life to hate them. All my life I've been taught not the attract attention. Now, I've made friends with a Ranger, and spent the entire afternoon with a jongleur that's prone to gathering attention. Not to mention, I think I'm in love with the other Ranger! The worst part is… I think I can live with that… _

…And she fell asleep right there. 


	5. Kiara's Dream, or rather, Nightmare

A/N: Hey Lovies! You know what I wish? I wish you guys would review more often! I don't have much of a life and it makes my day to see them! Please tell me some things like, maybe, what you think of Alex or other characters specifically. I want to know if they suck or not. I probably won't do anything about it, as I'm rather attached to them the way they are, but out of pure curiosity, I would like to know your opinions.

**So, with that lovely note, Kiara's Forbidden Love!**

Four months later…

_A stone. That was all she could see. A beautiful stone of swirling colors; teal, sea green, light blue. Somewhere in the background, her mother was speaking to her. She had such a soothing voice, so unlike her normal screaming and yelling. It made Kiara feel good, it made her feel wanted. _

_And then, just as quickly as it came to being, the stone disappeared. It was then replaced with a dark cabin. Then the shocked, horrified expression on the face of the first Ranger to become her victim. He looked so helpless, she thought, but pushed it away. He was a killer; he deserved to die. _

_And then the next one, and the next. One after another after another. Faster and faster, they swirled around in her mind, threatening to consume her very being. _

_She could hear their voices too. For the first time in her life the memories of the killings came back to her. They were affecting her. _

She squirmed in her sleep, rolling over and over on Ollie's sofa…

_Finally, much to her relief, it stopped. Just like that. She opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of her mother's kitchen. Her sister was cooking and their mother was outside. At the table sat her brother. _

_He was a small boy of around ten years (at least he was in this memory) and he had platinum blonde hair and charming blue eyes. _

_Blue eyes. _

_Holy crap. _

_Those eyes, that smile. The way his hair always laid in the same place. _

_Oliver. _

_His name was Oliver. _

_Her brother was Oliver, the King's Ranger. The same young man she'd been living with for the past four months…was her brother. But, but he'd disappeared at fourteen years old. No one had seen him since. _

_Someone was shaking her. "Hey," they whispered. "Breakfast's ready, c'mon Kiara," _

"Kiara, hey, time to get up," Kiara opened her eyes to see Ollie kneeling beside her, gently shaking her awake.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he cooed. His face split into a huge grin as she woke up.

"Wha'?" Kiara sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. The realization she'd had in her dream was still fresh in her mind. Oliver was her brother. She sighed; she'd wait for the right moment to bring it up.

After the night with her stitches, they all decided that Kiara would stay with Oliver until she healed. Daniel, as sweet as ever, didn't want her to get any more hurt than she already was.

His sweetness was quickly killed when Alex put in the oh-so-charming way of, "Wouldn't want you to get any more screwed up than you already are, would we? This had been followed by her literally walking _over _the furniture (the chair, the table, another chair) to get across the room.

And so, here she was, four months later and still not allowed to leave. Oliver said he figured she'd be able to in the next few weeks or so, but not any sooner. She and Daniel would just have to write each other for the time being. He was already at his new fief, and Alex was God knows where doing God knows what.

Ollie served her breakfast twenty minutes later. He'd lied when he'd said it was ready earlier. The truth was, he simply had wanted to allow her time to bathe and dress before breakfast. It was kind of him, really, but at that minute Kiara didn't stop to think about kindness. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her dream out of her head. The faces, his eyes, the stone. They were all so vivid; so real. It was driving her crazy…

"Are you my brother?" So much for the right moment.

Oliver sighed, put his fork down and leaned back. It was almost as if he'd been expecting this. "I was wondering if you'd figure it out. What finally tipped you off?" He was staring at her now, those calm blue eyes gazing into hers. His hands were behind his head, and his knee was against the table, forcing the chair to tip backwards. Their mother always hated that habit of his. She said he'd break the chairs.

"Your eyes," Kiara said instantly, then stuttered and started again. "They-they always looked so familiar, and then, last night, I had this dream…" she faded off as she watched his eyebrow rise slightly. She had never seen him do that before.

"Go on…" he prompted she had his interest now.

So she started off slowly, telling him every single detail she could remember. Starting with the stone, and ending with him, she retold it like a storyteller would a fairytale. Oliver was silent the entire time; eventually leaning forward and dropping his chair back to all fours. He rested his forearms on the table, but never once did he break eye contact.

When she was finished, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "OK, I guess I'll start with the stone," he muttered, and then looked back up at her.

"Stone?" she asked and he held up a weary hand.

"Mother was… unstable. She was convinced Rangers were evil, as you well know. What you probably don't know is, every time she sent you on a mission, she hypnotized you into doing it. This would rid you of all guilt and sadness that goes along with taking that life of another. It also rid you of certain details of each mission; the expression on the victims faces for example. This turned you into a pawn, a toys for Mother's sick game. Don't ask me how I know all this, that's a whole story in itself,

"She did this using the stone you saw in your dream. She bought the stone at some point-I don't know when- and found it's properties valuable. Mother keeps the stone in her chest of drawers upstairs in her bedroom. That's where I first found it. I was putting her laundry away and stumbled upon it- and instructions on how to use it- in a gold silk pouch. I was fourteen at the time. 

"I began to do some research. Any chance I got, I went to the library and studied, hypnotism, sorcery and the like. It was during these weeks I found a similar occasion where someone had done this.

"A Courier had been taken hostage by Sir. Karen, a rogue knight in the northern part of the kingdom. He used it to try and get her to kill a childhood friend, a Ranger by the name of Will Treaty. He only broke the spell be confessing his lifelong love for her. A truly heartbreaking story, really." Oliver paused to let this all sink in.

"But, them, why do I seem to be 'snapping out of it'?" Kiara asked, confused.

"I'll get to that later, anyway, I the book from the library and ran off. I couldn't take it anymore; living with her. I ran and ran until, several weeks and tons of stolen food later, I found myself in Redmount. There, I found myself a job. Little did I know that a week before Gilan had taken Daniel as an apprentice and Will Treaty was looking for one. I got a job with him, obviously. It was through him I met Alex and Daniel and began a new life. I was the youngest Ranger ever to join the Corps at a mere fourteen years old."

"Wow," Kiara whispered.

"Yeah, wow. Now, back to your question. My personal theory is that your little romance is slowly taking away the effects of the stone. Because he didn't just throw his love at you, you didn't snap out of it like Alyss did. Rather, you're slowly waking up."

"Alyss?"

"The Courier girl," Oliver waved his hand dismissively. "She doesn't really matter, she's dead anyways."

"Dead?!" Kiara yelled. She wasn't expecting that

"Few years ago, a fire, little girl, evil gang- Will took care of it," Oliver said it as if it didn't matter. But then, in the grand scheme of things, it probably didn't. At least not to them anyway.

"So… now what?" Kiara asked.

Oliver smiled. "Hi, Sis, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? How's mum? Still crazy? And Adeline? How's she doing?"

Kiara smiled, she knew just what he was doing. So the spent the rest of the day with him; not as Oliver the Ranger, but as Oliver her brother, just catching up on things.

She had a brother again.


	6. The Merchant

**Hey guys, Kitty here! I have joined the ranks of the living again. Yes, Guinevere was bugging me to write this.** **I'll usually write from Danny's perspective for these. So, enjoy the chapter. I'm really excited for this one. =^-^=**

Finally. Finally it was time for Kiara to leave again. The stitches had healed quite nicely and although she wouldn't say it, I knew she really missed being out with everyone.

When I got up to her, she was frantically pacing around Oliver's room with her hands tucked behind her and her head pointing down.

"Mind if I interrupt?" I asked from the doorstep.

She stopped, looked up, and ran over beside me. A huge smile lit up her face as we locked eyes.

"I missed you, Daniel," she said embracing me.

"Good, then you'll have fun today!" Alex said from over my shoulder as she walked in.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kiara asked the girl standing by Oliver.

"I don't know. The whole time?" she said before looking away.

"Come on. Alex said we should spend your first day healed with each other," I said.

"Well more like he needed to do something other than stare off mumbling something,"

Alex added in before returning to her conversation with Ollie.

Kiara took my hand suddenly and lead me out the door. I have never seen her so happy before. We were talking aimlessly until we reached a more crowded location.

"I figured out something, _interesting_ a few weeks ago," Kiara began. "I was asleep with some weird dream where there was a stone, and Oliver was there. Long story short, Oliver is my brother and I was hypnotized with the stone," She was starting to trail off into different thoughts.

"What was the stone like?" I asked. I knew of a stone that could possess powers like that. I just had to make sure.

"Well it was light blue or teal, um sparkly. It was… that!" Kiara said pointing in the direction of a small merchant.

She led me over to him and couldn't take her eyes off what he was selling.

"You have a very good eye for important relics, Miss. May I interest you in one?" he held out a leather pouch no bigger than his fist. "I know one that would go quite well with your complexion,"

He wasn't short or really tall. He had dirty black hair that went just above his shoulders and a beard about the same. He wore a dark brown cloak similar in style to the one of a ranger. He had an old, small cart which held more bags of whatever he was selling. A rope dangled down from it. I didn't trust him.

"What exactly do they do?" I asked.

"Well good Sir, excellent question indeed! These stones can give you incredible power. More than you would ever believe of controlling," he said smiling.

"Where are they from?" I said.

"Now telling you wouldn't be very good for business, now would it? However, I can offer you one for a reasonable price,"

"No thanks. Let's get out of here Kiara," I said. But she wouldn't move. She was transfixed by the merchant.

"It doesn't seem like your little girlfriend there wants to leave. May I ask your name, Miss?"

"Kiara," she mumbled without taking her eyes off the dark blue stone he was wielding.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl. You remind me of a woman that was here years ago. She looked a bit like you and I can guarantee her life was made better by a stone of mine. She-"

"My mother?" Kiara said suddenly snapping out of it.

"All right, who are you?" I started to yell now.

"The Merchant. Just The Merchant,"

"Well, _The Merchant, _you're under arrest," I said pulling out my sax knife. I held it to his throat and he acted pitifully. "You are responsible for what you've done to this girl and God knows who else!"

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just a man trying to make a living," he said, closing his eyes.

I grabbed the rope attached to the cart and bound him at the wrists to the cart.

"Kiara, stay here while I find a guard," I said stomping off. It was almost sunset now and that didn't help in the slightest.

I walked a block or so and tapped the shoulder of the first guard I saw.

"Daniel. I'm a Ranger. I just did your job for you," I said pointing in the direction of Kiara and The Merchant.

He walked back over with me (rather slowly for a guard) and started to question the strange man.

Kiara opened one of the bags in the cart and just stared at it. Stones of every color imaginable were inside.

"It looks like Alex's hair," I muttered.

Kiara started to laugh at the comment. She had a perfect laugh.

"Excellent work, Daniel. I see you managed to confine another criminal too," the guard said ready to take away The Merchant.

"Wha-" I was about to say. I turned back at Kiara and remembered; she's a criminal.

"I sure did!" I said quickly grabbing her wrists. Kiara got my hint and started to play along, thankfully.

"I'll just bring her down as well," The guard said ready to take her.

"I got her! I mean, it would be difficult for you to watch both of them. More room for failure," I spat out.

The guard waited a minute as if he didn't buy it. "Smart thinking, kid," he said walking off.

I started to walk in the same direction with Kiara still "bound". The second we were both out of sight we ran the other direction. The sun was completely gone now, perfect for cover.

"Quick thinking back there," Kiara said now walking next to me.

"We should probably be more careful from now on," I said.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Kiara said now very crestfallen. "I was always told I was doing the right thing,"

"What do you mean?"

"A very long time ago, my father was killed by a Ranger. My unstable mother, as I just learned from Oliver, had been teaching all of us to kill Rangers and avenge our father. I apparently rebelled enough for her to purchase a stone from whoever that guy is. I can't really remember anything else other than my mother saying 'Rangers are evil' for the hundredth time,"

"Kiara, you had no control over that. You can't blame yourself,"

"I just never thought I'd be so close with a Ranger,"

We had reached the top of a small moonlit hill in the middle of a clearing. A slight breeze blew her hair.

"Kiara," I started. "I'm aware I've known you for a few short months, but I am utterly in love with you,"

She seemed to stumble back a bit and her eyes widened. Like she was remembering something.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

She ran forward and hugged me. We were both silent a minute.

"Of course I will, Danny,"


End file.
